Rose in TARDIS Land
by Emily Azalea
Summary: In the depths of the TARDIS a strange world is revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note;**

**Hi this my first fanfiction ever. So if you're reading thankyou. Any constructive critcism would be much appreciated. It's sort of based on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ( Lewis Carroll) but isn't a crossover. R.I.P Elisabeth Sladen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Doctor Who or Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland. **

Ever since Rose was little, her favourite book in the world had been Alice in Wonderland. Her class had read it as their class story book in year 2 and since then Rose had been hooked.

Whenever she and the Doctor had a particularly stressful adventure: she and the Doctor would curl up together in the Library. He would read some extremely complicated book on one of the sciences, Rose would re-read Alice in Wonderland.

After their close shave with Davros and his army of Daleks, neither Rose or the Doctor had felt like sleeping. Everytime Rose closed her eyes she could see Donna having her memory wiped, the Daleks burning and the Doctor being exterminated and starting to regenerate. So the Doctor had taken her by the hand and led her to the library.

Rose felt herself drifting. She was warm and comfortable leaning against the Doctor's shoulder, the book fell from her unresisting hands...

Suddenly the Doctor wasn't there.

Rose looked round in alarm, he was no where to be seen. But the rug by the hearth was pulled away and one of the floor pannels was throw carelessly to one side. Expososing the empty spaces in between the floors of the magnificent ship.

That's where the Doctor was, thought Rose to herself. Hmmmmm I bet I dozed off and the Doctor had got bored and decided to "fix" the TARDIS. I bet I'll give him a suprise if I crawl down with him. She got up from the sofa and crouched down beside the gap. She measured with her eyes as she didn't want to get stuck.

Ginergly she pushed her head and shoulders through the small hole, then her legs, feet till finally she was in. Curiously it wasn't a small cavern underneath the Tardis and the Doctor wasn't there with his sonic screwdriver, sonicking.

No, it was a tunnel. Prehaps it will open out into a tunnel tought Rose she started to crawl along when without the gradient of the tunnel undergoing any change of angle, she was plunged down, down and down into the depths of the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, its me again thank you to my first two reviewers its really brilliant. Ok here's the 2nd chapter thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Doctor Who unfortuantly sigh...**

In the darkness Rose could see crevices and holes in the walls. Cubby halls almost. She reached in as she fell past. Her fingers closed on a cylinder object. Rose wished feverently that it wasn't anything either slimy, explosive or moderately dangerous.

Luckily and to Rose's great delight it was a tourch. He first bit of good luck all switched it on and shone it around. She seemed to be in a... well. How in the known universe could there be an un-used well in the TARDIS? The TARDIS was a brilliant living piece of technology, so why would it need a well. Apart from the cubby holes the walls were empty with no decorations ( why would there be in something like a well.)

She wondered if the fall would would ever end? Or, more importantly, would she ever see the Doctor again? She had only just got back to him, crossing countless paralells to find him again. Just when she was dwelling on a eternity of falling and being without the Doctor... when she landed with a muffled thud.

The fall had ended.

"Owwwww" Rose groaned. Her whole body felt like she had been beaten with a large and rather heavy stick. She found herself in a corridor that glowed with the familar light of the TARDIS. But it was different, it sort of reminded of Rose of an old country house. Complete with old fashioned gas lamps on the wall. But they didn't really fit with the TARDIS organicness. Rose wasn't sure if that was an actually a word. Maybe the short sudden stop at the end of the well had affected her brain she had banged her head hard maybe she would turn into a gibbering wreck.

As she hyperventilated Rose noticed a small figure at the end of the passage. "Wait wasn't it a... no it can't be! Yes it is! It's the white rabbit, from Alice in the Wonderland. But why is it wearing the Doctor's suit? No for one the white rabbit isn't real, as much as I wished he was when I was 7. Two the Doctor's suit is unique, at least he told me it was." Rose kept muttering to while not noticing the white rabbit had dissapeared round the bend of the corridor.

"Wait Mr. Rabbit. Please I want to talk to. Please slow down!"

The rabbit either didn't hear Rose's calls or ignored and carried on hurrying down the corridor. As Rose got closer, she could hear it muttering fretfully to itself fretfully, " Oh dear, I must find the Duchess! She will be terribly angry, she might even slap me!" This sentence ended with a high pitched frightened squeak. " I am a time rabbit and shouldn't be late for anything. I even had a time machine, that it until the Queen consficated it!" He took a fob watch with strange concentric circles on it from his jacket pocket, glanced at it and gave a terrified squeak. " Oh dear, call myself a time rabbit, I'm really late this time!"

So saying the Rabbit took a small silver tube from his pocket, flicked a switch until the end glowed an electric blue. The door swung open and the rabbit hurried through. Rose's mouth was hanging wide open as she ran, the rabbit had a sonic screwdriver, spoke about a time machine and claimed he was the rabbit of time. That should be the lord of time. The Doctor used that title when he needed to either impress someone or blag his way into a very exclusive event. What's more the rabbit had a messy mane of brown fur on the top of his head. The question that was blocking out any semi-coherent thoughts in Rose's head, Why is the Doctor the white rabbit?

Rose had reached the door by now and she realised to her dismay that it was around the four foot mark. Unless she could shrink to the size of her 7 year old self( she had always been tall for her age until she had reached 13) there was no way she was getting through that door. She had nearly caught up with the rabbit who was possibly the Doctor and now she had lost him again.

She looked around and noticed a small table had suddenly appeared beside her. It was intricately carved with little hooked clawy things for feet. It was covered with a deep red cloth that looked like a softer, smoother version of velvet. On the table there was a small gold bottle filled with colourless liquid. Unsuprisingly it had a label with "drink me" written on it. Next to it lay a golden key, Rose knew that it would fit the door that the White rabbit had gone through.

This is getting weirder thought Rose, but hopefully it will make me smaller and I can go through the door. Rose picked up the bottle and raised it to the her lips. It tasted like everything thing she had ever eaten while she was traveling with the Doctor. It had an unsual but not unpleasant flavour. Rose knew she shrinking to be able to fit through the door but she what she didn't realise that she had left the key on the table and had shrunk more than anticipated. Which was unfortunate as she had read the book she knew Alice had shrunk more than a foot.

And the worst thing that could of happened and did happen to Alice in the book, Rose had left the golden key to open to door on the table. And, like Alice she had no way of reaching it.


End file.
